


this is how we like to do it in the murder scene

by w4st3d4u



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Drug Dealing, Edgeplay, Heroin, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knife Play, M/M, Smut, Weapons, Weapons Kink, drugdealer!michael, goodiegoodie!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4st3d4u/pseuds/w4st3d4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and luke have sex, which isn't very different, but this time there's a weapon involved, and that's a change</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how we like to do it in the murder scene

michael regrets taking luke home.

 

it was good to be in luke's room, the empty house a mausoleum as michael stepped into the younger boy's pristine space. everything looked like it was pulled out of the magazine.

 

he thinks it's a kink for luke, because michael looked out of place. he was ripped jeans, a leather jacket and cheap cologne.

 

luke was... perfect. he fit so well with the white walls and the expensive furniture, and michael just couldn't wait to turn him.

 

it wasn't shocking for michael to take him to the neighborhood his mother told him to avoid when he was younger.

 

as soon as he steps in, he wants to leave.

 

a few girls with smudged makeup and nothing but large shirts on greet michael with nods, then melt tabs on their tongues.

 

something slow, maybe a shoegazing band, is playing, blurred out words and grungy chords thrumming against the concrete walls.

 

a dark haired boy, who looks a little older than michael, is grinding down onto another guy with floppy brown hair, hickeys on his neck and a bottle of vodka in his hand.

 

"calum is the slut, ashton is the one encouraging him. my best friends," michael tells luke, knocking his elbow against the dark haired boy's head, making him pull back for air and laugh, deep eyes flicking up and catching sight of them both.

 

"whoa," he slurs. "you got a real catch there. is he gonna pay? he has a hundred dollar bill sticking out of his pocket."

 

"shut up, calum," michael mutters with a slight grin, tugging luke along.

 

-

 

"what did he mean, is he gonna pay?" luke asks while he sits in michael's room, looking around. a glass bong, a couple of pipes, a mirror, a razor blade, a roll of bills, a long knife, and an array of various substances he's sure aren't legal are spread across the room. a syringe with the letter "M" sharpied onto it is lying on an overturned box.

 

"he's wasted. also, i want to remind you for the sixth time that you're not buying, selling, or trying anything. if you don't want to."

 

luke stares at michael. and fuck, it's a turn on.

 

he used to see michael lurking in corners, plastic bags being shoved into other people's pockets behind the dumpsters at school as he took the wad of cash from their hand. sometimes he'd catch michael while he left the bathroom, hood pulled up over his messy blonde hair, dark circles under his eyes but never a dull in the color. it would alternate between trainspotter to drug-handing jockey, he'd even seen michael and the groups of socialite chicks make trades; two hundred on the table for a ziploc bag of prozac. somewhere in between, he went from a lower-down to the biggest pusher in school, if you wanted anything from kush to coke to acid to xanax or even ketamine, michael had it for you. a few times he'd heard about a couple of michael's friends suffering from overdoses on heroin and salvia. luke always knew he was trouble. god, did it make him want michael even more.

 

"i know," luke says. he prefers this environment to his own, a bed with the covers falling off the side and chalk art drawn on the walls.

 

he takes off his argyle sweater and michael re-hangs the tie-dyed bedsheet in the doorway, the music doesn't get any quieter; luke doesn't care.

 

"take off your pants. and everything else," michael tells luke, pulling off his leather jacket and his jeans, walking across the room in his long-sleeved shirt and boxers.

 

michael pulls out a bottle of lube and a plain bandanna, holding the fabric between his teeth and giving him a muffled, "roll over, babe."

 

luke's sort of exposed-feeling, unsure until michael lets out a "fuck, you're a whore," and slaps his ass. it's moments like these that luke lives for. disproving his reputation.

 

the older boy ties the bandanna around his eyes and keeps luke on his hands and knees, his weight leaving the bed and the sound of him rummaging around for a few minutes.

 

he feels michael's weight make the bed dip again.

 

and then- metal. a cold metal blade. a number of inches under his chin. michael's fingers around his hip.

 

"do you trust me?"

 

luke's heart rate speeds.

 

he nods.

 

"this is a dagger. and i want to fuck you with it against your throat," michael says, breathing even.

 

luke's cock hardens, he can feel michael's hand reach around to grasp it, making his senses heighten and his body more aware.

 

he's still considering it, and he'd say yes if it weren't for the fact that michael's.... michael. and despite the fact that michael treats him well, it's a fucking knife, and he doesn't want to die having sex.

 

"do you trust me, luke?" michael asks more authoritative this time, tightening his strokes on luke's length.

 

luke's hazy brain is trying, really is, to make sense of this, but the only thing he can reply with is, " _god, of course i do._ "

 

he can feel michael's lips pull up into a grin against the hot skin of his back.

 

"do you want me to-"

 

"fuck me? yeah," luke practically begs, pushing his hips back onto michael, head dropping down just so the blade of the knife grazes over his adam's apple. the cold of it makes luke whimper mixed with the tip of michael's slick cock edging into him, just barely pushing past the entrance when luke arches his back impossibly lower.

 

"please," he says desperately, the knife's metal pressing flat, edges cutting down into his skin.

 

michael rubs knuckles over the sharp bones pushing from luke's torso, ribs to hipbones as he urges himself farther inside luke.

 

luke can feel the stretch, the hot, salacious drag of michael's tongue up his neck drives his mind into a nearly altered state, he feels so light and safe in michael's arms as the older boy pulls out for the first time, slowly thrusting into luke's body with caution.

 

"can you- _faster_ ," luke pants with tears pricking at his eyes at the barely-there friction the rub of the sheets gives his cock.

 

michael says, "yeah,", sounding just as wrung-out as luke as he pulls out and snaps his hips forwards, sending luke forward with a jolt that surprises him and makes both of them cry out at the clamant action, the quick fill and the tightness around michael's cock gives them each a moment to breathe before michael decides enough is enough.

 

luke loves when michael acts sort of like an animal, treats him like a fucktoy, and right as he wishes he could look over his shoulder to see the deepening of the green in michael's eyes; michael fucks into him faster, an irascible, flashing manner that comes with hot breaths on his back and the dulcet feel of being used, the dagger's edge pressing farther into his skin and threatening him with every thrust, not that he could actually care at this point.

 

luke is one hundred percent sure that this is the unholiest thing he's ever done, having sex with a drug dealer holding a weapon against his throat, but drug dealers are pretty good fucks, and though sinful it may be, michael's driving into him harder, the pain and force and the shift of his hips making his cock brush against luke's walls, and it feels _right_.

 

michael's got a hand digging into the small of his back to steady himself, he can't imagine how the older boy must look without letting out another pathetic cry into the pillow, triggering michael to rasp out a throaty groan, pulling luke's hips up just a few inches to get a better angle and he slams in with his head thrown back just to make his orgasm nearly tip over the edge when luke sobs, " _there!_ "

 

it's paralyzing how michael's almost **_violent_** with his thrusts, luke's body lurching forward every time and his whimpers soon turning into a string of loud cries when michael's head hits his prostate directly.

 

the dagger is pushing harder against his throat now, restricting his breathing just a bit until michael shifts his wrist and cold, sharp metal is once again digging into his skin, the sensation of his nearing climax making him feel shaky and puzzled, michael's frequent growls and moans from behind him, not slowing or weakening once as his cock gets redder.

 

"touch me," luke whispers, barely even able to string together two words on account of his orgasm.

 

"how close are you?" michael asks, seeming just as fucked-out and climax-high as him, eyes shut while he takes luke's cock in his fist, twisting his hand a couple times until the sensation grows stronger, a faintness and heaviness settling in his veins, whining into the pillow at the sheer pleasure taking over his body with a knife making his breaths come faster and shorter.

 

"jesus christ," michael choked, dropping the dagger altogether and holding luke's waist for a few seconds, some needy noises punctuated by tight grips on his skin as he came slowing down, pulling out and giving his cock a last tug before untying the bandanna around luke's eyes, which was the only part of his face not sweaty and red.

 

michael pushes the knife under the pillow and runs his hand through luke's hair.

 

"do you wanna wear one of my t-shirts?" he asks. it's very not _bad-boy_ of him, and more _domestic-caring-husband_ , but luke says yes, because he finds it cute and he prefers smelling like michael, weed and cigarettes and wet concrete.

 

after they put on their underwear and michael reaches over to get his shirt, luke pretends to not notice the needle marks on the inside of michael's elbow.

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored.
> 
> please leave kudos/comments, i appreciate all feedback you guys have for me :D


End file.
